


In Search of the Perfect Tree

by Beanno28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Christmas Fest, Christmas Contest, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Contest, Home Depot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nobody likes Simon, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanno28/pseuds/Beanno28
Summary: Harry and Louis work together at Home Depot and are also in a long term relationship. Harry is getting ready to get the store ready for the holiday season. When Louis decides he wants in on the action and their coworkers plan a tree off. Who wins and who loses? What happens when Harry has a secret up his sleeve?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest 2020





	In Search of the Perfect Tree

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you to the Mod of the fest, thank you for your work with this fest.
> 
> Most importantly, thank you to [Jada](https://justthegirljada.tumblr.com/) for not only being a great beta but for the awesome prompt on this one as well.
> 
> If you like this story please leave a kudos. If you have a moment us authors love comments as well!!!
> 
> ENJOY!!
> 
> To read the other fabulous fics in the fest, please [click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1dchristmasfest2020)

Walking down the short hallway to their bedroom, Harry quietly made his way over to their bed where Louis was still silently sleeping. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Louis’ temple before carefully running his fingers through Louis’ hair and moving it off his face.

“Mi Amore,” Harry called as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. “My love, I’ve got to head to work now so you’ve got to wake up.”

Louis groaned and stretched his arms and legs out of the blanket before blinking his eyes open. He looked up at Harry and smiled, reaching out and pulling Harry down for a hug.

“Give me another kiss and make it good, it has to last me awhile,” Harry puckered his lips and waited for Louis to connect their lips.

After a brief make out session, Harry reluctantly pulled away. “I really have to leave now or I’ll be late, mi amore.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a few hours. My shift starts at 9:00.”

“Have a good morning,” Harry walked over to their bedroom door and paused, “don’t forget you’re on lunch today and I’ll make dinner for us when I get home.”

Just as Harry was about to leave, Louis threw the blankets off himself, stood up and stretched naked before making his way to the bathroom.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer,” Louis snickered as he shut the bathroom door.

Smirking in Louis’ direction at the fact he’d been caught ogling his boyfriend’s morning wood, Harry just shook his head. After looking at the time on his phone, Harry decided he had a minute and ran into the bathroom. Louis was just about to step into the shower and Harry surprised him with a smack on his bare ass, it sounded louder than he expected but wasn’t hard enough to actually hurt.

~*~*~

Harry and Louis had been dating for nearly two years now, their second anniversary was coming up quickly and Harry wanted to make it extra special.

They had met Harry’s first day at work for Home Depot, Louis being the one to train him in the garden centre department. Louis had been with Home Depot for nearly five years at the time and was their garden guru.

Harry had been hired for his flair on all things decorative, setting up displays was his main focus most of the time as the seasons changed. In the last two years, the management team had been amazed with the work Harry did and the crowds he pulled in just from people coming to see what the store looked like at various times of the year.

Halloween was over and Harry was currently in the process of taking down the Halloween decorations while Louis was busy closing up the garden centre until the spring. When the winter months came, they enjoyed teasing each other and flirting while they worked together inside the seasonal department.

The entire store knew about their relationship and everyone always coed over their shared lunches, the kisses they were never afraid to sneak when the customers weren't around or even listening to one talk about how amazing the other one was when they weren’t on the same schedule.

It took Louis nearly two weeks to work up the courage to ask Harry out, the rest as they say, is history. They moved in together on their first anniversary and never looked back. The first couple of months were rough, Harry getting annoyed with all the socks Louis left lying around but soon learned to just pick them up as he goes.

Another adjustment for them was Louis' lack of skills in the kitchen. Harry did all the cooking and didn’t mind making dinner most nights. They came to the agreement that whoever had the later shift would bring lunch for them both and the one who had the earlier shift would cook dinner. Louis’ nights to cook usually ended in ordering in or surprise date nights but Harry loved the extra effort Louis put into everything he did. Harry always thought it was Louis’ way of making up for not being able to cook.

~*~*~

Harry had been humming away in the far corners of the back room while he put the rest of the fall decorations away when he heard footsteps come up behind him. The ladder he was standing on wobbled with how fast he turned around. It was Louis, standing at the bottom of the ladder smiling up at him.

Louis’ smile was one of his favourite things, along with the way he laughed. Rather than getting lost in his thoughts, he opted to climb down the ladder and give his boyfriend a kiss.

“Didn’t take you long to take that stuff down,” Louis nodded toward the shelf Harry was just at.

“Of course, Christmas is my favourite time of year. Now I get to spend from now until New Year’s surrounded by Christmas,” Harry grinned wide, dimples popping.

“Don’t I know it, love. I’ve got to go sign in and start my shift but I’ll see you later. I’m on my way to put our lunch in the fridge.”

“Thank you, mi amore.”

Harry spent the rest of his shift setting up the display trees that he would decorate in the coming weeks. Decorating for Christmas had always been one of his favourite things so the fact he got paid to do it was incredible.

The rest of the week was spent setting up the picture area for Santa. Their store was one of the ones that had Santa come and sit so kids could sit on his lap and get their picture taken.

A giant faux fireplace was behind a big red and gold velvet chair all decked out with lights and garland. The fireplace was electric and the mantel had various pictures of some of the staff with their pets on top. On the other side of the chair was a tree that needed to be decorated. Louis had done his best to wrap some empty boxes for Harry and had them piled under the tree. If all of the name tags were various forms of what he called Harry, no one had to know. Harry smiled when he saw and shook his head, quickly kissing the top of Louis’ head as he set the last present under the tree.

“Hazza,” Louis almost whined, “why don’t I ever get to decorate any of the trees?”

“I didn’t know you wanted to, Lou,” Harry was cautious of using any other name with customers around them now. “I mean this whole set took longer than I had planned so I could use the help really.”

“Oh my gosh,” Liam, a coworker and friend, said “does this mean we’re going to have a Harry and Louis tree-off?”

“A what, Liam?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“A tree-off, you’re letting Louis decorate some of the trees. Sounds like a competition to me really,” Liam stopped what he was doing to put his hands on his hips. “What do you think, Niall?”

Niall and Liam were work friends of the couple that they also hung out with outside of work frequently. Niall, being Irish, always planned pub nights for their group outings.

“I’m always game for competition, you should know that by now,” Niall waved his hands in the air after setting the heavy box of decorations down.

“You both decorate a tree and then we take a vote to see who's is better. Niall and I will be in charge of asking the staff working that day and will deliver the results to you afterwards,” Liam suggested.

“I mean, you know I can’t say no to a challenge, H,” Louis gave that devious smile that usually made Harry worry. “If you can relinquish control over your precious display trees of course.”

“For you, Lou,” Harry batted his eyelashes, “let’s give it a shot. I’m confident in my abilities to kick your ass.”

“We shall see about that, young Harold,” Louis put his hands on his hips, giving attitude with the rest of his body.

~*~*~

Louis’ sass continued the next morning when Harry woke him to get ready for work. Harry just rolled his eyes after he got his see ya later kiss before walking out the door to go to work.

Using his time wisely, Harry went right to the tree he wanted to use for their ‘friendly’ competition. It was a lighter shade of green that had long, thin branches sticking out and pale yellow lights built into the tree. The lights reminded him of candles so he decided to go for an old and handmade type feel for this one. Rifling through this year's decorations, he pulled out only red and off white. There were stars, and candy canes, round balls, skates, stockings, and some round balls with various scenes on them. The garland he chose was one that looked like off white strings of pearls.

The tree Louis chose was also a green tree with pale yellow lights, the branches on his were equally spaced and made for a perfectly shaped cone tree. He opted for a simpler approach to his decorations and grabbed a variety of coloured ribbon. Starting at the top he tied purple bows around the top few inches, followed by blue, green, yellow, orange, and finishing with a red bottom.

Niall and Liam polled the staff that were working over the next morning and during lunch announced a tie. This, of course, was not okay with either Harry or Louis so they decided a rematch was in order and gave themselves another day to decorate another tree.

For his second tree, Louis chose a full green tree with bright white fairy lights. Decoration wise, he picked a variety of different size, shape and coloured balls. Starting at the top he placed all the orange ones leading into red, followed by purple, green, blue, silver, and finishing with a ring of pink ornaments.

Being out and proudly gay, Louis always liked to shout from the roof tops that Harry was the love of his life and nothing would change that. The female anatomy had never been something he was interested in. His mom loved to tell the story of him and his best friend, Zayn, playing the age old game of ‘you show me yours and I’ll show you mine.' They never invited the girls to play, they just simply weren’t interested.

Harry’s second tree was green, slender, and tall with pure white lights. The ornaments he chose to use this time were shimmery, white and blue in colour. As a final touch, he added a few wooden swirly cones to the mix with individual pieces of silver tinsel scattered over the tree.

He was so confident with this tree that he spent the rest of his shift taunting Louis whenever he passed him. Not enough to be mean, just the right amount for friendly competition. Louis was just as confident and made sure to let Harry know it.

The next morning went by quickly and once again the staff who were working were polled for their pick of tree.

Tie.

Third times the charm, right.

This round Harry picked a pure white tree with white fairy lights. The decorations were red balls of different shapes and sizes hung with the exact same spacing throughout. Under the tree he placed wrapped presents with a few different patterns of red and white wrapping paper and bag.

Louis went with his overall theme and chose the rainbow tree Harry had put up with Louis in mind, though at the time for a different reason. He dug through the ornament options and found three sizes of snow white balls that were frosted. The balls were placed sparsely around the tree and he knew this time he had the winning tree for sure.

Both Niall and Liam looked nervous when it came to giving the results. Harry watched as they both shifted in front of everyone and kept side eyeing one of the new staff members, Simon.

“Okay, well we have a winner,” Niall started but quickly handed the job off to Liam.

“Congratulations, Louis,” Liam looked toward Harry to catch his reaction, “it seems as though you won by two votes.”

“YES!” Louis shot up out of his seat, threw his hands in the air and shook his butt toward Harry.

“What the hell, all he did was throw a few balls on a rainbow tree and he wins. It’s my job here,” Harry jumped out of his chair, threaded his fingers into his hair and yelled out of frustration.

Now one was paying attention to Harry being a sore loser though. He quickly noticed a few of their coworkers shooting death glares at Simon, one even asking him what he was thinking.

“I don’t know about your work politics, Louis clearly had the better looking tree. I wasn’t going to vote for Harry just because it kept the tie going. I also don’t care if I hurt someone’s feelings, I’m here to get paid.”

Harry didn’t want to burst Louis’ bubble after he noticed Louis was still celebrating his victory and didn’t hear the conversation. Louis still had no idea that the whole thing was rigged so Harry decided to keep that piece of information to himself.

“Good job, mi amore,” Harry walked over and planted a loving kiss on Louis’ lips.

~*~*~

_Two Weeks Later_

After Harry had finished the work he was asked to do for the day, he quickly went up to his boss’s office to let him know he was going to be working in the tree lot for the rest of his shift if he was needed for anything else.

Once the okay was given, he quickly made his way to the warehouse with a couple of shopping carts and filled two with lights and other decorations he would need. He drove the carts around the long way, to make sure he didn’t run into Louis. It was time to start the project he’d been anxiously planning for months now.

The rest of the day Harry spent out in the Christmas tree lot that had been set up to sell real trees. Hundreds of lights were hung over top, making a complete rainbow canopy of LED’s. Some trees had been unwrapped and left set up so the branches would relax for Harry to decorate, he set them up at various intervals around the lot. Harry used every decoration he was allowed to make the place look spectacular, he even got creative and came up with a wire frame decorated with soft white fairy lights in the shape of a gazebo.

Hours later, Harry finished cleaning up his work and stopped to look around.

“It looks amazing, H,” Niall said, “he’s going to love it you know.”

“I really hope so, Ni,” he sighed. “You and Liam are still okay to finish closing up afterwards right?”

“Yes, of course we are, don’t even worry about it,” Niall looked at his watch. “You’d better get home and showered and ready though, don’t forget that Liam texted you a list of things to remember to bring back.”

“I really appreciate you both helping me out with his,” Harry went in and gave Niall a hug.

“How you feeling about it, anyway?”

“Nervous actually, not because I think he’ll say no but I just want it go off perfectly. I want him to be surprised too.”

“He will be and it’ll go amazing, now go get ready to get your boy.”

Smiling over his shoulder, Harry waved goodbye and got into his car to head home.

A few hours later, Harry was ready. He went over the list Liam had sent as a reminder so he didn’t forget anything. He looked into the mirror and double checked he looked his best, he wanted to look sexy for Louis and he thought he did.

“Box in my pocket, dinner clothes for Louis, reservations made months ago, music set up already at the door, okay I think I’m ready,” he spoke out loud to himself.

He took a final look in the mirror on the way out to tell himself he’s got this, that he has practiced countless hours and it’ll be great. Convinced he wouldn’t totally screw it up, Harry laid Louis’ outfit over his arm and heard his sister honk outside, letting him know she was there to pick him up. The two of them quickly loaded her car and drove off.

The ride back to work was quiet. Just as they pulled into the parking lot, Harry spoke.

“Hey, Gems, just wanted to check that you still have the key to our apartment and you know what to do with all the stuff I dropped off the other day. In case you didn’t notice, I left a list for you in there somewhere too.”

“H,” Gemma giggled a little, “yes. I’ve got this under control. You worry about what you're going to do and I will worry about getting your apartment ready. I’m going to head back to my place to grab everything and to yours to start setting it up after I drop you off, there are a lot of roses.”

“Too many do you think?” Harry was now second guessing some of his choices.

“No, not at all. Just going to take me a while to put them out. I won’t run the bath until you tell me you’re on your way.”

“Okay, thanks for everything Gems,” Harry left a kiss on her cheek as he shut the car door and she drove off.

He quickly carried everything into the gazebo and set up everything he needed for the music, testing it all to make sure it worked. Niall had come out at some point to check on his progress and Harry had given him the clothes he’d brought to sneak into the office spaces for him to be able to change.

Harry was sitting and talking with the guy who works in the Christmas tree lot as the store was closing. By now it was quite dark outside and Harry knew it was almost go time. He gave Louis about twenty minutes to finish what he knew he would have to do himself.

When the time was perfect and he was alone outside in the tree lot, Harry turned on all the lights that he’d put up earlier. Taking a look around, he was so happy with how it turned out and couldn’t wait for Louis to see it too. Then he shot a text to Liam letting him know he was ready.

“Louis,” Harry could hear Liam’s voice come over the PA system throughout the store, “you are wanted outside in the tree lot.”

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself as he took a seat behind his keyboard and adjusted the mic to his mouth and turned everything on. Then he sat, for what felt like forever, before he saw Louis come into view, his bright orange Home Depot apron still tied around his waist.

He watched as Louis’ mouth dropped open, in awe of the magnificent sight in front him. Harry could see his boyfriend's eyes go wide and his mouth open, forming an ‘O’.

“Harry,” Louis questioned when he finally looked over to where he was sitting, “what are you still doing here and what’s all this?”

Rather than answer, Harry started playing the familiar music on his keyboard. As the first few notes started to play, he watched Louis’ eyes hone in on him. The song he picked, "All of Me" by John Legend, was the song they first slow danced to together a year and a half ago at his mom’s wedding.

Louis’ mouth opened again when Harry started singing perfectly with the keyboardard.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawin’ me in and you kickin’ me out_

_You’ve got my head spinin’, no kiddin’_

_I can’t pin you down_

_What’s goin’ in that beautiful mind?_

_I’m on your magical mystery ride_

_And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me_

_But I’ll be alright_

_My head’s under water, but I’m breathing fine_

_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

_‘Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginnin’_

_Even when I lose I’m winin’_

Harry took a brief moment to look up, Louis had moved closer and was standing in the entrance of the gazebo. He was watching Harry’s fingers moving across the keyboard.

_‘Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you?_

_Even you’re crying, you’re beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I’m around_

_Through every mood_

_You’re my downfall, you’re my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing_

_In my head for you_

_My head’s under water, but I’m breathin’ fine_

_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

_‘Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginnin’_

_Even when I lose, I’m winin’_

_‘Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

_Give me all of you, oh_

_Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it’s hard_

As he started the chorus for the final time, Harry looked up again to see Louis swaying gently side to side, in time with the music. His eyes were slightly glossy and the smile on his face was as bright as the sun.

_‘Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginnin’_

_Even when I lose, I’m winin’_

_‘Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

When the song was done, Harry quickly shut the keyboard off and made his way around into Louis’ open arms.

“Hazza,” Louis started, “that was so beautiful and all these decorations, why have you…”

Harry cut Louis off by gently placing a single finger to his lips, ushering him to stay quiet for a moment or two.

“Louis,” Harry willed himself to not cry just yet, he silently prayed that he could say what he was feeling and that it would come out how he wanted it to. “That song pretty much summed up how I feel. You’re so beautiful and I love everything about you. Not a day goes by that I don’t thank the Lord for bringing you to me. Everyday my love for you grows and everything I do is always for you. There isn’t anyone else I would rather spend my life with than you, I want to have babies with you someday, I want to give you your dream house, I want to make you smile like you are right now every day for the rest of our life.”

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out the black box that he bought many months ago, he got down onto one knee. He opened the box and held it out to Louis, looked into his eyes and saw the moment Louis really knew what was happening. He could see tears start to well up in his eyes and knew he had to do it now before he started crying too.

“Louis William Tomlinson, will you do me the greatest honour and be my husband? Louis, will you marry me?” It was at this point that Harry felt his hands begin to shake.

It felt like forever until he heard the smallest ‘yes’ from Louis. The second time he heard it was louder and through sniffles. He stood up and took the ring out of the box and placed it on Louis' finger.

Before Harry even knew what was happening, Louis’ arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. He completed the hug and quickly connected their lips in one of the most loving kisses he and Louis had shared in their two years together. He put his everything into the kiss, knowing Louis felt it because he could feel Louis’ love too.

Before the kiss could get too heated, Harry pulled away. He wiped the tears from Louis’ face before wiping his own.

“Oh my gosh, Harry,” Louis smiled, looking down at his new engagement ring, “we’re getting married, I have a fiance, wow.”

“Yeah, mi amore,” Harry smiled right back, “we certainly are and I can’t wait to tell everyone that I may not have won the tree decorating contest but I won you. Now come on, let’s go tell Niall and Liam.”

“They’ve already left, it’s my night to finish up,” Louis looked confused. He pointed toward his chest at the orange apron that said ‘Home Depot’ in big bold white letters. “I’m still working, Hazza,” he leaned in for another kiss.

“Nah,” Harry waved Louis off and he tangled their fingers together and started to lead them back into the store. “They said they’d do it so you didn’t have to, we’re going to celebrate.”

“Really,” Louis sounded surprised.

“Yes, really,” Harry giggled, “I brought you a change of clothes, Niall snuck it in earlier so you’ve got to change. We have dinner reservations at Catch 35 in a little bit for dinner.”

“How did you manage that, it takes months to get in there. It’s so expensive, Hazza we can’t.”

“I made them months ago, banking on you saying yes. We are going and we will order whatever we want, we’re celebrating. Nothing is too expensive for my fiance, mi amore.”

“You’re the best man I know, Harold,” Louis stopped them for another smooch.

“I have something else exciting to tell you,” Harry pulled out of their kiss. “I got a phone call this afternoon when I went home to change.”

“Annnnnd,” Louis waved his hands, trying to rush Harry along.

“It was the HR department of Better Homes and Garden,” Harry paused for effect.

“What did they say, Harold,” Louis jumped up and down excitedly.

“They offered me a position in their decorating department. It isn’t anything overly spectacular because I’ll be working with other more experienced designers and will have to earn my place at the top but I’m in, I did it, mi amore,” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, lifted him up in the air and twirled them around as Louis squealed.

“I knew you’d get it, baby,” Louis smashed their lips together for a quick peck, almost missing completely and kissing the corner of his mouth instead. “You’re so good at it and they’ll love you and I’m so proud of you, my fiance. We have so much to celebrate tonight, it’s gonna be a long night.”

Harry giggled, “it also means that we will have enough money saved up to put a decent down payment on a house and we shouldn’t have to ask our families to help us pay for the wedding.”

“I’m the luckiest man on the planet,” Louis smiled the biggest he has ever smiled, “I get to love you for the rest of my life.”

~*~*~

Dinner was spectacular, to say the least and Harry kept finding himself catching a glimpse of the new shiny ring on Louis’ finger.

“That was delicious, fiance,” Louis had been calling him that all night, “thank you for a wonderful treat. Can’t wait to get home and celebrate some more.” Louis wiggled his eyebrows.

When Harry finally parked Louis’ car, he handed him back his keys and tangled their fingers together as they walked to the door. He swung the door open wide and stepped to the side.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of Louis’ face, watching as Louis’ eyes grew wide and his smile reached his ears. When both of them had kicked off their shoes and tossed their coats aside, Harry walked behind Louis, closing the distance between them he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and followed him.

Louis led them down a trail of red and rainbow coloured rose petals through their apartment into the bathroom.

“Harry,” Louis gasped, “you’ve really gone all out haven’t you. This whole thing has been so special and you just keep surprising me with more.” He spun around to face Harry and connected their lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

Gemma had filled the bathtub with hot water and had lit a few of Harry’s candles around the room. One of Harry’s favourite bath bombs sitting on the side of the tub waiting for them to toss it in.

“You want to have a bath with me, mi amore?” Harry caressed Louis’ back, resting his hands softly on his bum.

“Sounds perfect,” Louis practically cooed.

Before Louis could move, Harry reached between them and lifted the hem of his shirt up over his head. Harry took his time and took off all their clothes, making sure to fold them neatly and carefully set them on the closed toilet seat. 

When they were completely naked, Harry reached his hand out for Louis to hold as he got into the bathtub and dropped the bath bomb in and scooched forward to make room for Harry behind him.

They didn’t get out until it had gone cold. Caressing each other lovingly and dreaming about their future. They discussed names they might call their future children, what type of wedding they’d like to have, what the criteria were for their dream house. How life would be different once Harry starts his new job next month. They even discussed how they were going to announce their engagement to their family and friends.

Harry insisted on getting out of the water first, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist and holding a second towel out to wrap around Louis when he was out as well. Harry held Louis’ hand as they walked down the hall together to their bedroom. He slowly nudged the door open with his foot and once again let Louis step in first.

Gemma had a small table set beside the bed that had a bucket of ice set near the back. Champagne had been chilling in the buck and two champagne flutes were set to the side. In front of the ice buck was a plate of fruit laid out in a fancy pattern.

Harry hid his face in the back of Louis’ neck when he saw what Gemma had put on their bed, a new bottle of lube with a large box of condoms. He could feel his face grow warm and knew he must be blushing.

“Lou, I have an embarrassing confession to make,” Harry nuzzled into Louis’ neck. “I left Gemma with a list of things to do and a box with all this stuff to use. The lube and condoms were all her and I just, it’s weird.”

Louis laughed, “I’m sorry, babe, but that is actually really funny.”

“Don’t laugh, it’s not funny. I can’t use those, my sister bought them. She knows we’re gonna have sex tonight, I just… I’m sorry.”

“Babe,” Louis took Harry’s face in his hands so he would look at him, “People are going to assume that anyway, we got engaged today. We’re getting married, married people have sex.”

“AAAHHH,” Harry covered his ears, “But my sister bought those! They're tainted!”

“Your loss really,” Louis seductively crawled his way up the bed, giving his ass a shake in the air before laying down on his side and patting the empty space next to him. “Come lay with me, Hazza.”

“Mi amore,” Harry lazily made his way up the bed to lay beside Louis, “I can’t wait to do this with you for the rest of our lives. I get to love you and spoil you and have babies with you forever.”

“You know what else you get to do, babe,” Louis said as he climbed on top of Harry, pushing him on his back.

“You, forever and ever,” Harry snaked his hands softly up Louis’ sides and around his back, holding him close and connecting their lips.


End file.
